


Volatile Times

by MechanicalRain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRain/pseuds/MechanicalRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco are both under tremendous pressure and, inexplicably, they have found a way to cope with their burdens together. What happens when Snape catches them? Set during HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volatile Times

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my wonderful beta, HoochieMomma_, and my main cheerleaders Bbebar and TwistedIn_ (who also made the banner).

  


_Look at me in the apocalypse_  
My European guilt, expecting instant fix  
I imagine all the brutal services  
Of ancient infidels  
Of all the wounded and the crying witches 

_Goodbye my friends_  
Goodbye to the money  
Adieu to the fuckers that think that it's funny  
I just want to turn the lights on in these volatile times  
I just want to turn the lights on in these volatile times 

IAMX – Volatile Times

.xXx.

The stone corridor quietly echoed Harry’s footsteps as he crept towards the mostly empty, rarely used classroom in the dungeons, no matter how lightly he tried to tread. He cursed inwardly. Even in the deserted corridors on a Saturday evening, wrapped in his invisibility cloak, he couldn’t be too careful. No one knew what he was up to and he preferred it that way. How on earth could he tell Hermione or _Ron_ that he was meeting the infamous Draco Malfoy, the Ferret Boy, the evil git, as many times as he could during the week to escape from the chaos around him? They’d drag him to St. Mungo’s! Not that he hadn’t questioned his _own_ sanity too many times for comfort… Clearly he was out of his mind, associating with the junior Death Eater, but so far it was the only thing keeping him from crumbling under the overwhelming demands of the Wizarding population, the prophecy and his own conscience.

Harry reached the door, paused to look around, then slipped in as fast and silently as he could. Draco was already there. He turned around looking startled, wand pointed towards Harry. Even in the dim light of the room his hair shone like a beacon. His robes were impeccable, as always, but his face was weary from the obvious lack of sleep.

“It’s me,” Harry said calmly, before pulling the cloak off and tossing it onto the dusty desk nearby. 

Draco relaxed, but kept his wand trained on him.

“It’s about time you showed up, Potter. You’re late.” Draco sneered lightly, cocking his head and took a step closer to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and took a step towards Draco. Draco’s sneer turned into a smirk. Harry kept moving closer until he was within an arm’s reach and the smirk morphed into a smile. Grey eyes flashed with excitement. It had been a while since their last encounter because their friends had been getting suspicious, and it was obvious they both had been waiting for this.

“I’m here now,” Harry whispered, and licked his lips.

The blond nodded and brought his wand to Harry’s cheek, trailing it down to the collar of his robes. Draco’s eyes followed its path. Harry’s heart started hammering. He was sure Draco saw how his jugular jumped under the wandtip, probably even felt the tremor in his fingers.

“Take your robes off.”

The wand on his neck disappeared and Harry complied, leaving his robes in a pile on the floor. Draco’s breath hitched slightly and it was Harry’s turn to smirk. Draco smirked back and without breaking the eye contact moved to unbutton the other boy’s shirt. His long, nimble fingers slid the buttons from their holes teasingly slowly and the cool fingertips with the perfectly manicured nails swiped at the hot skin under the fabric every now and then. The dark-haired boy shivered and goosebumps formed on his skin, not only because of the light touches, but the hungry look in the storm cloud grey eyes fixed on his own.

When the shirt was unbuttoned all the way, Draco slid his hands under it, stroking Harry’s ribs before resting them on the waistband of his trousers. He dipped his index fingers inside and pulled Harry closer.

“I’ve been waiting for this, you know,” Draco breathed, and bent his head to kiss Harry’s neck.  
Harry sighed contentedly, closed his eyes and stretched his neck to give Draco more room.

“I know. So have I.”

Harry wrapped his left arm around the slender boy and brought his right hand to the back of his neck, stroking the silky blond hair with his fingertips. Draco sucked hard on the pulsepoint of Harry’s neck, making his hands convulse. The blond chuckled and straightened. Harry didn’t waste any time and claimed the plump and deliciously pink lips in a searing kiss that lit fire in both boys.

Draco plunged his tongue into Harry’s mouth just like he always did - demanding, challenging. Harry gave as good as he got, biting and sucking Draco’s lower lip, while his fingers tangled in the blond strands. He never could resist touching it. His hands trailed down and started stripping Draco from his clothes as fast as he could, until he found himself pushed against a desk. Draco tugged his hair and he stopped his frantic clawing. They were both now panting loudly, lips glistening, eyes glimmering with lust. Harry’s glasses were smudged and askew, his shirt only half on.

Draco winked, slid a finger down from Harry’s clavicle and over his nipple while he took a small step backwards. He tsked. 

“Patience, Harry. I’m not going to let you ruin my robes, you savage. That’s highly unsophisticated. I’m not surprised though. I can hardly expect much better, knowing how you’ve been raised.” The words lacked their usual venom and the look on his face was teasing.

Harry snorted.

“As if this whole situation isn’t highly unsophisticated. We’re groping each other in a dusty old classroom, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Draco shrugged, looking amused. He quickly discarded his robes and shirt, folding them neatly on the desk next to them. Harry watched raptly, his mouth watering at the sight of the pale skin revealed under the cloth. He took in the dusky rose colored nipples that hardened under his gaze, the almost-too-sharp angles of the hip bones peeking out from the low slung wool trousers and smattering of fine hair leading inside them, towards the growing bulge of Draco’s erection. He wanted to nuzzle it.

Reluctantly, Harry turned and _Accioed_ his wand and transfigured the desk he had been leaning to into a passable sofa. Draco sighed and fished out his own wand to transfigure the sofa again into a regal-looking divan in ebony and green velvet. He nodded approvingly at his work.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“God, you’re such a prat,” he huffed in fake exasperation. Draco just smiled beatifically and shrugged.

“I have standards.”

Harry reached out and caught Draco’s arm in a gentle grip.

“Get over here, I’ve had enough of waiting,“ he murmured.

He pushed Draco on the divan and climbed in his lap, placing his knees on both sides of Draco’s thighs and bent down to kiss him. Draco hummed appreciatively and grabbed the Gryffindor’s buttocks, pulling him closer until their half-hard cocks were touching. They both gasped at the contact.

Harry started rocking slowly and moaned as the sparks of pleasure radiated from his groin and set a slow burn in his belly. Draco was gasping and lapping at Harry’s neck, biting it lightly every now and then. He trailed the fingers of one hand up and down Harry’s side and pinched and rubbed a nipple, while the other hand squeezed a firm, Quidditch-molded buttock tightly. His thoughts quieted down as he was engulfed in pleasure and he started thrusting up rhythmically.

Harry bent down and nibbled Draco’s ear. He bucked up sharply and let out a wanton moan. Harry smiled and kept on licking his ear while thrusting his hand between their bodies and fumbled on the first button of his lover’s trousers. He climbed off Draco’s lap and slid down between his legs, pausing to suck on his nipples until they hardened into pebbles. He licked them wetly and blew on the puckered flesh, causing Draco to shudder and grab his hair.

Harry’s gaze fell on the grotesque, raised lines of the Dark Mark. He touched his lips to it lightly in understanding. The fingers in his hair spasmed. Slipping lower, he planted open-mouthed kisses on Draco’s abdomen. He felt the muscles quiver under his lips and paid special attention to the belly-button, trailing his tongue around it and dipping it in. The hand in his hair tightened. He licked the sharp hipbones and bit them gently, while undoing the rest of the buttons on Draco’s trousers. Draco was now panting heavily. Harry tugged on the fabric and Draco lifted his hips eagerly. He slipped the trousers off, stroking his hands down the almost hairless, long legs. After pulling the well polished black leather shoes and socks off, he finished the job by snatching the trousers and haphazardly folding them, before tossing them on the desk with the rest of Draco’s clothes. He’d still complain they weren’t properly folded, but Harry didn’t really care.

Draco made a protesting sound at the loss of contact and Harry had to chuckle at that.

“Eager, are we?”

“Shut up Potter. I have a better use for your mouth,” Draco said breathlessly and bucked his hips pointedly.

Harry grinned and dived for Draco’s crotch. He mouthed the cloth-covered erection and stroked the other boy’s thighs. The muscles under his hands flexed and the blond was making keening sounds.

“Merlin, stop teasing me!” Draco groaned, his hands clawing the divan. He couldn’t take this much longer. His cock was already aching, begging to be sucked.

Harry replied by pulling the waistband of Draco’s pants over his cock and giving the head a quick kiss, making it twitch.

“Up,” he commanded and the blond lifted his hips again.

When Draco was completely naked, Harry bent his head and nuzzled the pale curls, breathing in the musky scent and sighing. He licked a wet stripe on the underside of the leaking cock and sucked lightly on the head, savoring the bitter taste of precum. Draco shuddered. Grabbing the base of the cock Harry angled it towards him and finally sucked it in his mouth as far as he could.

“Oh, fuck!” Draco exclaimed, screwing his eyes shut as the wave of pleasure crashed on him.

Harry started bobbing his head, slurping and sucking messily, while his other hand cupped and fondled Draco’s balls and perineum. The pale boy was moaning loudly and tried to buck up to Harry’s mouth. Harry put his hands on Draco’s hips to keep him down, and pulled off to lick his balls before resuming the sucking. He swirled his tongue and thrust it into the slit and Draco grabbed at his hair again. He wanted to touch his own cock, but he resisted the urge. He’d get his turn soon.

Draco felt his orgasm building like wildfire in his belly. He was moaning and panting, his cheeks were flushed and droplets of sweat glistened on his forehead. Harry sucked harder and hummed. The vibrations made his moans rise an octave higher and he was so close to coming his toes curled up.

Harry noticed Draco needed only a little bit more to push him over the edge. He loved to see the usually so composed and cool boy lose control and thrash wildly in ecstasy. He slid one finger through the saliva dripping down from the cock in his mouth, brought it down to Draco’s hole and rubbed the wrinkled flesh. Draco moaned louder. He pushed it in to the first knuckle and the boy under his mouth went rigid and bucked up from the divan.

“Harry! Fuck!” Draco shouted and came violently, spattering pearly droplets of semen not only in Harry’s mouth, but on his chin, since he didn’t have time to swallow it all without choking.

Draco dropped on the divan, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d come so hard. His limbs felt heavy, but he reached for Harry’s hand and pulled the grinning boy up on top of him and kissed him deeply. The taste of his cum on the swollen lips would’ve made him hard again if it had been possible.

“Oh, sweet Merlin,” Draco rasped. “For a moment I thought I was going to pass out.”

Harry smiled and rubbed his nose on the sweaty neck.

“Good. You’d better repay this in kind,” he said, laughing a little.

Draco sighed.

“Give me a moment, ok? You’ll get your blowjob of a lifetime as soon as I regain the control of my limbs. I don’t think you’d enjoy it if I keeled over the minute I start.”

“Mmhhmm,” Harry acquiesced and adjusted his now painfully hard erection.

As they laid together, eyes closed, waiting for Draco to come down from his post-orgasmic high, Draco kept mouthing Harry’s neck, from his ear to the juncture of his shoulder and back again. Harry shivered and whined impatiently. Draco’s hand crept up Harry’s thigh, the pressure feather-light. Draco opened his eyes to watch how Harry’s brow furrowed and he worried his lower lip between his teeth as he tried not to rub himself on Draco. Like a true Slytherin, he smiled wickedly as his fingers traced the crease of Harry’s thigh, inching closer to the hard column of flesh hidden in the well-worn trousers. His fingers brushed on the wet spot of precum seeping through the layers of cloth and his touch became firmer. Harry bucked and made a sound between a moan and a sigh. The piercing green eyes snapped open and fixed him with a look of pure lust and need. Draco held the other boy’s eyes and kept rubbing and smiling.

“I’m warning you. If you don’t stop teasing me right now and start sucking my cock…” Harry’s voice cut off in a moan as Draco squeezed his cock harder. “Fuck, Draco… Oh!”

Draco sniggered.

“No, lover boy, not today. Next time, perhaps. Now, get up.”

Harry groaned and pushed himself off of the divan. Draco stayed where he was, leaning on its elegantly arched back and gestured loftily with his hand.

“Strip.”

Harry swallowed hard and shrugged his rumpled shirt off, flinging it towards his robes on the floor. His fingers shook as he undid the buttons of his trousers hurriedly. Draco’s eyes followed his every movement like a predator watching its prey – sharply, ravenously. Harry started panting from the sheer anticipation. The feeling of being the sole focus of that intense gaze made his nipples harden and his prick twitch. He toed his shoes off, dropped the trousers and his pants on the floor and kicked them aside.

“Socks as well. And give me a pleasant view, if you please.”

Harry bit back a groan and turned around. He bent over slowly, little tremors of excitement running down his spine, all the way to his tailbone. Behind him, Draco inhaled sharply. Despite being so turned on it hurt, Harry tried not to hurry as he bunched down his socks, one by one, and pulled them off. He straightened up equally slowly, but didn’t turn to face Draco yet. He could almost feel the grey eyes caressing his back and buttocks. His cock stood straight up and dribbled precum down its length and his balls felt heavy. Only his stubbornness kept him from touching himself.

Draco rose from the seat in a fluid motion of innate grace and stalked over to Harry. He stood so close to Harry’s back that he could feel the heat radiating from the taut and lean muscles. He was the taller of the two, and had to bend his head to breathe hot air on the ear peeking out under the shock of black curls Harry called his hair. It caused Harry to whimper.

“I thought you wanted me to suck your cock,” Draco whispered, his lips grazing the shell of Harry’s ear.

A violent shudder shook Harry and he clenched his jaw.

“Yes, you bastard. So get to it,” he ground out. The need to be touched was overwhelming.

“I will,” Draco replied airily. His voice dropped into a sultry whisper, “but I know you like it when I torture you with pleasure. Don’t even try to deny it. You’re so transparent, little lion.”

Draco gave a quick peck to Harry’s shoulder before guiding him to the divan and pushing him down to sit on it.

“Spread your legs, Golden Boy. I promised you the blowjob of a lifetime, I hope you’re ready.”

Obediently, Harry spread his legs as Draco sunk down on his knees and ran his hands up Harry’s thighs. The long, elegant fingers urged him to shift forwards and in an instant his aching cock was engulfed in the hot and wet mouth.

“Oh shit! Oh shit!” Harry cried and almost choked Draco as his hips snapped up.

Luckily Draco had anticipated this and knew to pull back a bit. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock and stroked it while sucking the head lightly. Harry whimpered and clenched his hands into fists. Draco swirled his tongue around the blunt head and rubbed the underside of the ridge with the tip. He took his time playing with the foreskin, pulling it over the head and slipping his tongue underneath it.

Harry squirmed and whined and laid his sweaty and quivering hand on the back of Draco’s head, trying to gently push him down on his cock. The teasing movements of the blond’s mouth felt like electric currents under his skin, sparking through his neural pathways, and made him want more - always more.

Draco licked along the large vein on the reddened and stiff member like it was a lolly. He continued downwards, briefly mouthing the nest of dark curls at the base until he reached the heavy ballsack, which he licked wetly with the flat of his tongue. Harry moaned and cursed. Draco kept wanking Harry while he sucked one ball into his mouth. Harry let out a strangled cry of pleasure. He mouthed the ballsack a moment longer and then pushed Harry’s thighs up, exposing the wrinkled skin of his anus. He blew on it and watched it pulse.

Harry was afraid he’d either come right then and there, or pass out from the lack of air as the intense pleasure wracked his body and made him pant like a marathon runner. He was masochistic enough to enjoy the drawn-out teasing, after all, it usually lead to a spectacular orgasm. All the attention he was getting from Draco made him feel wanted and appreciated, unlike the attention of the masses, which made him feel like he was being torn apart by their demands. In his lover’s arms, he could forget all the expectations piled on him.

The tip of Draco’s tongue drew small circles on his perineum on its way down and Harry’s moans started to reach fever pitch. The first touch of it on his hole had him crying out and digging his fingernails into his thighs as he held them up. As the tongue started circling around, Harry was dimly aware that he was babbling nonsense and half-formed pleas for more, harder, please Draco… The tongue licked and licked, from anus to perineum, slowly, firmly and so exquisitely.

All the incoherent noises Harry was making were music to Draco’s ears. _He_ did that, _he_ made him lose control. He always got kicks out of making the Golden Boy react, and this was far more satisfying than the constant hateful bickering. Not that that didn’t have its place in their lives, more for appearances’ sake, though. He went back to sucking Harry with enthusiasm, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue relentlessly as his hands rubbed the inside of Harry’s thighs, now planted on the floor. Judging by the sounds he was making, the tightly shut eyes and head thrown back, Draco decided Harry was very close to coming. He would’ve smiled, were it not for the cock in his mouth.

Neither of the boys noticed how the door of the classroom silently opened. The black-clad figure of Severus Snape glided in like a shadow under a beam of light. He stopped just inside the room and took in the scene unfolding before him. Lithe, naked bodies with straining muscles and heaving chests glistening with sweat, hair matted down and sticking up, robes and other garments discarded on the floor – obviously by Potter – and folded on the desk – just as clearly by Malfoy Jr. There was no doubt whatsoever what was going on here. Truth be told, he was pleased to see those two for once not trying to verbally or physically maim each other. More than pleased, Severus admitted to himself, by this particular method of interaction. He might lie to others on a daily basis, but he never lied to himself. He wasn’t blind; he’d noticed how attractive both Potter and Malfoy were. He’d also noticed they didn’t seem to go after each other like they used to. No wonder, if they were going after each other like Crups in heat in empty classrooms. The foolish boys had been careless in their haste to seek pleasure in each other, not even a silencing charm on the door. The alarming sounds were what caused him to look into the room in the first place.

He wasn’t complaining though. He enjoyed the show as he was also a sexual being, no matter how many people thought him cold and emotionless, impassive as the black waters of the lake. No, Severus had passion in him. It was the unforgiving situation of his status as a spy, a Death Eater and on top of it all, a teacher, that didn’t allow him many indulgences. He had no time or chances to acquire a lover; most nights, he hardly had time or energy to make love to his own hand. Besides, who could tolerate a man who could give so little of himself? He had too many secrets to protect, not all of them his own even.

So Severus watched. What he couldn’t have, but saw laid out in front of him, would be a bittersweet treat branded into his memory, to be replayed in his chambers during the long nights of solitude. He was already hardening under his robes, but made no move to touch himself. Potter was making obscene noises and looking like something bordering on a Crucio victim, with his spasming muscles and scrunched up face. Severus’ breath hitched a little. Not because he enjoyed people being tortured, but because he knew how intense the pleasure had to be to make a person with Potter’s constitution writhe like that. As he watched the boy near the end of his endurance, he became aware that he was staring into a pair of shocked, green eyes.

Harry’s moans rang higher and higher, and he would’ve been embarrassed if he’d been in any state to worry about how he sounded. His lungs were starting to burn from breathing so fast and his muscles were so tense they were aching. Draco sounded happy too, letting out small moans and sighs between the slurps, although his jaw must be getting sore from his efforts. Harry opened his eyes and to his horror he saw Snape standing at the door. Thoughts of doom flitted around his brain.

_Oh god, he’s going to kill me for having the Slytherin Prince on his knees and his mouth on my prick like a common whore._

But Snape stayed silent and just watched. Harry was too far gone to stop Draco and snatch something to cover himself, while making wild explanations in his head. The black, bottomless eyes kept staring at him from the expressionless face. Harry felt himself flush and the orgasm hit him like a bolt of lightning. His muscles clenched, his mouth opened in a voiceless shout and his ears rang as black spots danced in his vision. It felt like his cock kept spurting semen for an eternity, and Draco was lapping it obediently after the initial spluttering caused by the lack of warning. For a moment he was paralyzed, as if someone had cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on him. Draco was still suckling and licking him lightly. The man at the door turned and left as quietly as he had arrived. A sudden realisation hit him like a crazed Bludger: he had liked Snape watching him. He didn’t know which was more disturbing; that, or the faint smile on Snape’s face before he disappeared.

Draco hummed and straightened languorously. As soon as he saw Harry’s face he realized something was wrong. He looked very much satisfied, but at the same time appalled. Actually, he looked a lot like Blaise had, when he’d seen Millicent in a bikini.

“OK, not the expression I was expecting. What’s wrong?”

Harry visibly snapped himself back to the present and the shocked expression softened somewhat. He took a deep breath, as if to steel himself for something.

“Sorry, Draco. That was wonderful, but…” Harry gulped, and continued, “but Snape saw us.”

“What?” Draco yelped, and whipped around frantically trying to locate the man. He saw nothing but the empty room. He was scared, terrified.

“He left already,” Harry told him, in a mostly futile effort to calm the blond. 

He stared at Harry, eyes bulging, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. He realised they had forgotten to not only lock the door, but put any silencing spells on it either. All the secrecy and other precautions they had taken so far were undone by a moment of blind passion. Snape would tell the Dark Lord what he saw, and all Draco’s efforts to keep himself and his mother alive would be wasted. He was going to die. Painfully.

As Harry was pulling him up on the divan, Draco’s mind worked like a whirlwind. Harry was taking this far better than he would’ve expected. The initial panic was slowly subsiding and his mind rapidly joined some dots and put puzzle pieces together. He’d had his suspicions for a while about Snape’s loyalties, but the situation they both were in didn’t really make one a very trusting person, hence the unspoken “ask no questions and I will not tell you lies” deal they had. As for Harry, he was aware of Draco’s predicament. He didn’t pry. Neither did he tell Draco anything that the Dark Lord might pick out of his head, despite his Occlumency training. Harry would know about Snape, but would not tell him if there was any chance it might risk the outcome of the war. He would have to make an oath and truly work against the Dark Lord. Either that, or he would die as a traitor in the hands of a madman and his minions. With Harry, he would at least have a chance. 

“Snape’s a spy for your side, isn’t he?” 

Harry looked utterly dumbstruck.

“What? Where did that come from?” Harry demanded in a startled squeak, which confirmed his suspicions in itself. 

“You didn’t panic nearly as much as I thought you would after seeing him, unless you care nothing about my life – which I find hard to believe,” Draco explained. “You aren’t afraid he will tell the Dark Lord he saw me fraternizing with the enemy, thus signing my death warrant. And if you tell me this, I will swear an oath on my wand not to use it against you. I need to know.”

Draco’s eyes shone with seriousness. There wasn’t a trace of amusement on his face.

“Swear to me, right now,” Harry said quietly, searching Draco’s eyes for even a hint of dishonesty.

Draco _Accioed_ his wand and held it on his outstretched palm, looking straight into the green depths of his lover’s eyes. It didn’t insult him that Harry needed the oath, he knew how much there was at stake.

“On my wand I swear, by my magic and by my words, I will not use any information I gain from you, or your associates, from this moment onwards against you or your cause.”

Bright light flashed briefly around Draco’s wand and the oath was completed. Harry nodded and exhaled shakily. 

“Alright. Yes, Snape has been spying for the Order for a long time. I don’t think he’ll betray you to Voldemort.”

Draco breathed out shakily and slumped against Harry in relief.

“You have no idea how happy that makes me right now. I have been doubting Snape’s loyalty to the Dark Lord for a while. He’s always been there for me and tried to help me as much as he could. He’s been looking after me.”

Harry nodded against Draco’s forehead pressed on his cheek. Draco took a gulp of air and sat up.

“And now, tell me what was all that about Snape seeing us and how much did he see?

Harry blushed violently. This would not be easy to tell Draco. He didn’t know how the other boy would react, especially to the fact that it was partially because of Snape that he had orgasmed harder than ever. He wondered if Draco would think he was a pervert. Before he even opened his mouth to explain, Draco had already seen through him and his elegant eyebrows shot up.

“Morgana’s tits, Potter! You enjoyed that!” Draco exclaimed, with an amused smirk which quickly widened into a grin as Harry didn’t deny it. He found the whole thing both amusing, and exciting. He’d always had a thing for Snape, not to mention his secret love for exhibitionism.

Harry was now so red his skin felt like the wrong end of a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

“I knew you’d be a perv,” the blond stated in a self-satisfied voice. “Oh, don’t look so terrified, I think it’s actually very hot.”

Draco was practically purring. Harry groaned and hid his face in the still slightly sweaty crook of Draco’s neck. 

“Oh god, Draco… I just… I can’t. He’s _Snape_ ,” the Gryffindor mumbled.

More embarrassed than he’d ever been in his life, Harry was also very relieved that Draco wasn’t disgusted. He wasn’t sure how he himself felt about the whole thing. His body had definitely enjoyed it, but his mind was screaming in horror. Mostly.

Draco rubbed a soothing hand on Harry’s arm and lifted his face to look him in the eye.

“Does it bother you that he’s our teacher?”

Harry sighed.

“I don’t know. A little, yes.” Harry paused and looked away. “Frankly, I’m just really confused.”

“Right. Well, I’m not surprised it confuses you, considering how you interact in class. Does it bother you more that he’s Snape?”

Harry’s blush had no chance of dissipating. As soon as he thought back about the moment when those piercing obsidian eyes were observing them, he couldn’t deny the fact it turned him on. The memory of Snape’s commanding but smooth voice in classes mingled with the image and sent a shiver down Harry’s spine.

“I, uh… Umm,” Harry started, but trailed off hesitantly.

Draco had to fight a snort.

“Eloquent, Potter.”

“It wasn’t too bad. I mean, he is kind of hot. In an intimidating way,” Harry admitted grudgingly and chanced a glance at Draco. He looked rather pleased.

A mischievous glint appeared in those sparkling grey eyes and Draco’s lips quirked up a little.

“I wish I’d known he was watching. It would’ve been incredibly sexy. I would’ve made it a better show for him,” Draco said in a low, sensuous voice.

Another shiver ran down Harry’s spine and he swallowed. He was starting to feel the first tingles of arousal, again.

“So you liked it.”

It wasn’t a question. Draco grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

“I think we need to talk to him. Obviously about me not wanting to get killed by the Dark Lord, but also about doing this again, so that we can fully enjoy it this time.”

That Draco was willing to come to their side was something Harry had wanted but never dared ask of him. It made him happy.

“I don’t know, Draco. I mean, I think he can help you but I’m not sure about the other thing. I don’t know if it’s a good idea. What if he gets angry?”

Draco sighed. Harry worried about trivial things way too much.

“I don’t think so. Yes, he’s been a right git to you in class, but I think he’s always watched you for more reasons than that. Maybe me as well, now that I think of it.”

Harry quirked his eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes and continued.

“Did he look angry when he was watching us?”

“Um, I guess not. He might’ve been pleased, actually. At least I’ve never seen him look like that. I think he almost smiled.”

Draco laughed and squeezed Harry.

“That must’ve been a shock,” he chuckled.

The comment earned him a gentle slap on his thigh and a half-suppressed smile.

“Git. Alright, it could be fun. But I think you should be the one to talk to him since it would look a bit weird if I was seen chatting to him,” Harry suggested.

“I agree. He’s my Head of House. We have D.A.D.A on Wednesday, it gives us plenty of time to come up with an offer he can’t refuse, and it’s the last class of the day so I don’t have to hurry to another class.”

Draco smirked. He was excited about the idea of an audience and his cock twitched in interest. Too bad they were out of time for that night, they both had to get to their common rooms before anyone started asking questions. Draco especially had to be careful no one saw him or got suspicious. So many of the Slytherins were in the Dark Lord’s service. It would be difficult to keep them from finding out that he had decided to well and truly abandon the snakefaced bastard’s side and join the Boy-Who-Lived. The knowledge that he could trust Snape to keep his secret soothed his worries a little.

“I guess we should go,” he told Harry reluctantly. “Meet me here on Monday, an hour before the curfew? We’ll have some fun and discuss the details of our proposition.” Draco smiled.

Harry nodded his consent and smiled back shyly.

Draco leaned to kiss Harry once more and then pulled the other boy up with him to gather their clothes. He frowned when he saw the wrinkles on his trousers and glared at Harry, who just rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged sheepishly. 

They dressed quickly, transfigured the divan back to a desk and went to the door. One last lingering kiss and Harry disappeared under the invisibility cloak. He opened the door and slipped out checking the hallway. A whispered word to Draco let him know it was empty. It wouldn’t be too suspicious to see him patrolling the hallways since he was a Prefect, but better safe than sorry. Harry turned in the direction of the hallway leading out from the dungeons with a look behind his shoulder - even though he was invisible, Draco was still facing him. With a slight pang of longing he continued walking as quietly as he could.

.xXx.

Severus Snape poured himself a glass of whisky in his quarters and sat down on the sofa. He had just witnessed something he wouldn’t have thought possible. He sighed, took a sip of whisky and closed his eyes, replaying the events in his mind. His half-wilted erection showed signs of perking up. As he focused on the young, naked bodies and the wet sounds in his memory, he trailed his free hand along his torso and towards his crotch. He rubbed the bulge with his palm and dragged his fingertips around the tip of his cock teasingly.

Severus gulped the rest of his whisky and set the glass on the coffee table. He unbuttoned his robes quickly and slid a hand on his chest, nipple to nipple, pinching - then down to his abdomen, scraping the skin gently with his blunt fingernails. He was still in good shape, he noted absentmindedly, maybe even a little too thin from the stress. He was still young and sometimes even he longed for another human being’s touch. Alas, it was a luxury he could not have. His other hand came to play as he opened his trousers, purposefully avoiding his now leaking cock as he slid the trousers and pants down.

He continued teasing, torturing himself with hints of pleasure as his callused and potion-stained fingers played with his balls and stroked his inner thighs. His cock begged to be touched but he wouldn’t succumb yet. He knew he had time to enjoy himself that night; the Dark Lord would not be calling him so soon. Neither would Albus need him for anything.

The Potions Master focused his thoughts on the boys again and drew a single fingertip from the base of his curved cock to the very tip. His breathing became faster and his abdominal muscles clenched. Severus rubbed the slit with his finger, smearing precum around it. He summoned a small vial of potion from the drawer in the corner, a lubricant he had created just for the art of onanism. When rubbed on skin, the sensation alternated between cool and warm. It was one of his favorites.

Severus poured some of the liquid on his palm and let it slowly drip onto his cock. Each droplet was like a maddeningly soft caress and he shuddered in anticipation before he finally closed his hand around the rigid member. His cock twitched and his breathing picked up as he squeezed and stroked, his foreskin sliding slickly over the glans and back again. He shut his eyes tightly and set up an unhurried pace for the stroking, all the while picturing what he’d seen earlier.

His left hand rolled his testicles and tugged on the wrinkled skin gently, as his right hand added a twist around the now reddened glans on the downward stroke. Severus felt the hot tendrils of arousal coil tighter and tighter in his belly. Every twist and stroke and pull, the tingle of the lubricant, the images in his mind added to the pleasure and made him pant. Still, he kept the pace steady.

Sweat trickled down his chest and disappeared into the robes he hadn’t bothered removing. He lifted his hand to rub his nipples. The need to stroke faster grew unbearable and Severus gave in. He was now panting hard and felt his balls draw tighter. He was close.

He returned to fondling his balls and the images in his head flashed with a dizzying speed until an image of Potter’s flushed and taut body was all he saw. The amazingly green eyes behind those ridiculous spectacles looked at him, glazed with lust and astonishment, until they unfocused as his orgasm took his body over.

Severus, too, came with a muffled grunt, his semen splattering all over his hand and abdomen.

As his breathing calmed and the sparks of his orgasm faded, a quiet, wandless _Evanesco_ got rid of the evidence. The Professor’s mind turned back to the boys in the old classroom. He wondered if Potter would confront him about it. Perhaps not, since the boy hadn’t looked too unhappy and surely he detested Severus so much that he was doing his best to avoid any contact with the man unless strictly necessary. He doubted Potter was willing to even tell Malfoy about it either. It would remain a secret between Potter and him.

That brought him to another subject; his fear for Draco’s safety was increasing. It wouldn’t help matters at all if he was seen in Potter’s company. He should talk to the boy, vaguely enough not to arouse suspicion, though he was quite sure Draco wouldn’t go to the Dark Lord. Or maybe he should talk to Potter about how unwise it was to be so close to a Death Eater, no matter how reluctant. He dreaded the conversation with Potter, who would, no doubt, be nerve-shatteringly impudent. He would talk to Malfoy first.

Severus nodded to himself and poured another glass of whisky.

.xXx.

On Monday night it was Draco’s turn to creep in the shadowed hallways like a wraith. He’d had a horribly tedious day filled with homework and inanely chattering Pansy, who was unable to take the hint and shut up. Draco had resorted to threatening her with _Silencio_ and a variety of “cosmetic” spells to get her to leave him alone. Stupid bint. It had taken him a while to leave the common room without anyone noticing him too much and he had to creep as fast as he could so that he wouldn’t be late.

Harry was at the door only a moment before him, hiding under his invisibility cloak as usual. He had been anxious to meet Draco all day and Hermione had given him odd looks, which he’d waved away with a shrug. He whispered a hello to let Draco know he was there, and they both sneaked in at the same time. This time they remembered to put a silencing spell on the door, a couple of strong locking charms and a minor ward that would let them know if someone tried to come in.

Draco was even more frantic than the previous time, and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on Harry. As soon as he’d shed the cloak, he grabbed the dark-haired boy’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply. The kiss was heated and full of desire. He licked Harry’s lips and sucked his tongue. Harry mouthed his neck and bit his ear. It didn’t take them long to disrobe and start frotting against the wall.

“I want your cock in me,” Draco gasped against Harry’s neck, “it’s been too long, I’ve missed it.”

Harry moaned and guided them towards the same desk they had used the last time. Draco wasted no time transfiguring it into a large, soft bed. They fell onto it, Harry on top of Draco, and the Gryffindor prepared the other boy quickly with the aid of a whispered lubrication charm and his fingers.

The sex was quick, hot and messy. They both climaxed almost at the same moment and then cuddled on the bed languidly, Harry wrapped around Draco, kissing each other softly every once in a while.

“So, about Snape...” Harry sighed. “What are we going to say to him?” He traced patterns on Draco’s sweaty skin with the tip of his index finger.

Draco bit his lip and a small crease appeared on his forehead, indicating that he was thinking hard. Then he smirked.

“We could always try to blackmail him.”

Harry snorted and let out a short laugh. He lifted his head up a little to peer into his lover’s eyes, looking incredulous and amused. Draco tried to look serious, but the light quiver on the corner of his lips betrayed how he tried to hide his smile.

“Ha! Can you imagine us blackmailing Snape? He’d just call us foolish boys and give us detention.”

Draco grinned widely and chuckled and Harry swatted him half-heartedly. 

“You’re right. I think I’m just going to tell him exactly what he’s missing if he won’t agree. He’ll be too tempted to pass that up,” Draco smiled seductively, “I’ll tell him he can make us do what he wants while he watches.”

Harry closed his eyes as a tiny tremor of arousal skittered through his spent body. Harry felt Draco’s moist breath on his skin as he leaned closer to whisper.

“Would you like that, Potter?”

Draco loved the blush that spread on his boy’s cheeks and chest as he breathed in a huge gulp of air and nodded, eyes still closed. The blond smiled at the delectable sight next to him. He could never get enough of Harry. He kissed the slightly parted, already kissed-red lips and the sparkling green eyes opened, a look of determination shining in them.

“OK, let’s do this.”

The blond nodded and smiled wider.

.xXx.

Severus Snape had just dismissed the D.A.D.A class and wanted nothing more than to get away from the noisy, disobedient, ill-mannered and bumbling students and retreat in the peace and quiet of his rooms. Still, it had been highly amusing to watch how Potter blushed and stammered every time he either made eye-contact or said something to the boy. Draco, on the other hand, had just given him appreciative glances and smirked that well-practiced Malfoy smirk. He was somewhat surprised. Apparently Potter had told him then. He glared at the last stragglers as they hurriedly packed their supplies and scurried towards the door, Potter among them.

“Mr. Malfoy. A word, if I may?”

The boy nodded and they both waited until the door was closed before even thinking about speaking. Draco beat him to it though.

“Severus, I actually wanted to have a word with you too.”

The insufferable brat had the nerve to look amused. Snape was just about to tell him exactly what he thought of that, but before he even took a breath Draco lifted his hand to stop him.

“Please, Severus, I think I know what you want to lecture me about, but hear me out first. Please?”

Draco looked him straight in the eye, insistently, as if he could thus command him to silence. Snape sighed and indicated Draco to continue. 

“I know you were there, watching me with Potter last Saturday. My theory is that you actually enjoyed that, as hard as it is to believe that you enjoy something that isn’t tormenting the first years in Potions class.”

Snape arched one eyebrow and glared at the boy. Draco smiled but then glanced around the room before lowering his voice.

“Is it safe to speak privately?” he asked, looking, for the first time a little worried.

Something in Draco’s eyes alerted Severus. He drew his wand and cast a couple of strong privacy wards and a stronger version of _Colloportus_. Draco nodded his thank-you.

“More importantly, I also know you’re working with the Order.”

Snape almost sucked in a startled breath, but caught himself. For a moment he felt a jolt of panic that his disguise had been revealed and now the Dark Lord would certainly hear about it. Then his brain caught up. If it would have been Draco’s intention to expose him as a traitor, he wouldn’t have mentioned anything to him. He didn’t affirm or deny anything, instead he just studied the boy.

“I don’t usually ask for help and you know it, but please, Severus, get me out of that madman’s reach. Get mother out of the Manor as well. I have no desire to be his servant, but you know he will kill mother if I run. Father’s safe in Azkaban where he honestly does belong.”

Severus sighed quietly in relief. He was glad that Draco had come to this realisation on his own. It was easier this way, now that Draco knew of his role he didn’t have to be so careful how to phrase things.

“This is one of the things I wanted to discuss with you, as a matter of fact. It pleases me a great deal that you have come to your senses at last. I never wanted to believe you a cruel boy, but I assume Potter has had a lot to do with this change of heart, has he not? I do believe that you didn’t want the Dark Mark as soon as you realised what kind of a tyrant and a raving lunatic the Dark Lord truly is. It was too late then, wasn’t it?”

Draco grimaced and nodded. He had never wanted to sell his free will to an insane, power-hungry wizard. He’d had no other choice then.

“It won’t be an easy task, you realise? We need to speak to Dumbledore since he can provide you the best protection available at this moment. I have tried to get Narcissa to leave for France, but so far she has refused. I believe that if I tell her about your decision she will comply.”

The blond boy heaved a huge sigh and sagged. He was so relieved. It felt like the suffocating weight on his shoulders had lifted and he was finally able to breathe freely. He was so relieved, he could’ve hugged Snape. One of the most important things in Draco’s life was his mother and if Snape could get her to safety all would be well. If only he had known about Snape earlier... Despite his dislike towards Dumbledore, he knew that if Snape trusted the old coot to keep him safe at Hogwarts, he’d go with it.

“Thank you Severus. This means so much to me,” he said, his voice cracking a little.

The older man bowed his head slightly, acknowledging the younger one’s sincere words. Draco quickly got his momentary emotional upheaval under control and visibly shrugged it out, straightening his back and facing Severus again. Severus fixed him with a look that rivalled the Basilisk’s.

“A word of advice, Draco. Don’t ever let anyone, _anyone_ see you with him. I don’t think I need to tell you that there are Slytherins here who would happily sell you, not to mention him, for a bit of fame.”

“I know,” Draco said softly, “which brings me to the other thing I wanted to ask of you.”

The young man smirked again and licked his lips, looking utterly devious.

“Since you enjoyed the last time watching us, we want you to come with us again. No pun intended.”

“No.”

“Come on, Severus. Don’t you want to see our perfect, smooth bodies flushed with arousal and excitement, breathless and plump-lipped from kissing, shimmering with perspiration from the exercise? Hmmm? It gets Harry so hot you wouldn’t believe it.”

“ _No_. Do you not realise how inappropriate that suggestion is, on multiple levels?”

Draco knew the Potions Master would take some persuading, but he would cave in the end. The thought made him grin. He would tease the man with images until he would consent.

“It didn’t bother you when you watched me suck the Golden Boy’s cock on my knees as he writhed and keened for more, did it?”

Severus knew he should just order the boy to shut up. Instead, he squeezed his hand into a fist on his side and focused on breathing evenly as his mind replayed the unbidden images of young bodies in debauched ecstasy. The memory of those intense green eyes almost made him groan.

“Did you touch yourself? Or did you save it for later? I bet you came hard, thinking about us. You could have that again, you know. More than once, I believe.”

Amused, and slightly turned on himself, Draco watched as Severus waged an internal war with himself. It was time to deliver the final blow, or, the figurative cherry on top, depending on one’s point of view.

“We would do what you asked of us. You could give us instructions on how to please each other, and you. You have such a lovely voice. Even Harry thinks so. Ever wondered why he blushes so often when you scold him?”

Draco saw Severus’ resolve cracking. He enjoyed control too much. The older man swallowed hard and bowed his head. Then he glowered.

“Fine. You will once again get what you wish, you spoiled brat,” he ground out.

Draco almost did a little happy dance right then, but contained himself. Barely. He had won. Hell, they had all won. He allowed himself a smile and clasped his hands in front of him.

“Fantastic. You will love this arrangement. When and where should we meet?”

Severus sighed, defeated, but not unhappy and shook his head, the ebony tendrils of his hair flopping around his face. This would have very bad consequences if they were caught. It was utterly foolish of him to agree to this, but how could he resist such temptation, presented to him on a silver platter? He contemplated Draco’s question for a moment.

“Friday night, after curfew. We will meet in the rooms adjoining my quarters; it’s the door right next to mine. I will not skulk around dirty classrooms. Make sure no one sees you or Potter.”

Draco rolled his eyes before he could stop himself, then grinned.

“Yes, Professor.”

“Insolent little monster,” Severus muttered and turned to leave, snapping his robes around him with a practiced ease.

He strode to the door and cancelled the wards and locking spell and was gone before Draco had time to say anything else. The young Slytherin left the classroom right after him, very pleased with himself.

.xXx.

Harry had been both nervous and excited when he had left Draco in the Defence classroom with Snape. Hermione had noticed he was acting differently, but Harry had reassured her that he was fine, just a little flustered by Snape’s teaching methods. His friends had been pestering him about his nightly wanderings under his invisibility cloak and sounded a bit worried that he was so obsessed about stalking Malfoy. They thought he was doing it to catch him in some mischief and that was completely fine with Harry. He just couldn’t tell them what he was really up to with Draco. Maybe it wasn’t right to lie to his friends, but he wanted to preserve the peace as long as he could. Draco was his sanctuary, as sappy as it sounded. He didn’t have to be the Saviour to Draco, he didn’t have to pretend he thought there was a bright future ahead. But at least if Snape was willing to help Draco, one of them would have a better chance to survive the war.

So Harry did his best to keep his friends oblivious, even though his conscience nagged at him in the early hours of morning when he was lying in his bed, still smelling and tasting Draco. He felt guilty. His friends had been through so much with him and he’d always been able to count on them. Maybe it was partially out of fear of rejection, being labelled once again as a freak, that he was so unwilling to even tell his friends he was gay. If he kept it a secret, he didn’t have to worry about their reactions. He knew that Dumbledore would find out in the end, he probably knew already, but somehow it didn’t bother him. He had a feeling that the Headmaster would just find it amusing that the two biggest rivals in the school had turned into lovers.

He waited anxiously for a word from Draco, even though he knew he’d get to know in their next shared class at the earliest, if Draco managed to slip him a note or something. He was certain the Potions Master would at least help Draco even if he didn’t want to join their extracurricular activities. It was hard to concentrate on his homework when his mind was occupied with thoughts of all the possible outcomes.

Harry tried to look calm and went to bed early, telling the others he had a headache. Hermione had looked alarmed and asked if it was because of Voldemort. There had been talk of teaching Harry Occlumency but it hadn’t worked out and Hermione told him once again that he should’ve continued the lessons. Harry had to assure her that it was just a normal headache and nothing else. What was one more lie, he’d lied so much already? 

It took Harry forever to fall asleep and even then it was fitful and he woke up tired. The morning went by in a sleepy haze as he shuffled from class to class, trying to stay awake. Finally, in the History of Magic class they shared with the Slytherins, Draco slipped him a note. Most of the students were sleeping or otherwise occupied so there was little risk of being noticed. The note read, in Draco’s elegant handwriting, that the mission had been successful, and the instructions Snape had given Draco about the meeting. Harry hid his grin, kept his eyes on his desk and nodded a little, hoping Draco was looking.

.xXx.

At the end of Friday Harry was really agitated. Luckily for him, Hermione was too preoccupied researching for her Arithmancy assignment she wanted done before even thinking about relaxing, and Ron was too worried about the upcoming Quidditch match to pay attention to Harry. Harry spent his evening secretly checking the time every hour and trying to encourage Ron as much as he could.

When it drew closer to the time of the meeting, he told everyone he was tired from all the dirt-digging and plant-wrestling they’d had to do in Herbology while moving Venomous Tentaculas into bigger pots. He slipped out when no one was looking, trembling with both excitement and dread.

.xXx.

Draco waited for Harry in a small alcove right before the hallway took a turn towards Snape’s quarters. He was sure Harry would see him, though someone else most likely would not - the boy was practically paranoid. He didn’t have to wait for long as a disembodied hand waved at him and then disappeared. Draco stepped out of the alcove and walked to the door, feeling the heat from Harry’s body right next to him. He knocked on the door cautiously. As they heard a quiet “Enter”, they stepped inside in unison and closed the door behind them. Snape immediately cast all sorts of wards on the entrance, half of which they didn’t even recognise.

“Good evening, sir,” Draco greeted politely, trying not to let his voice quiver from anticipation.

Harry, too, muttered his greeting as he pulled off his cloak and folded it over his arm. He was surprised that the surroundings looked very homey and comfortable and it soothed the butterflies in his stomach. It was only a small one-room apartment, probably meant for a teacher’s assistant. A fire was blazing in the hearth; the room was decorated with earthy colours and sparsely furnished: a bed, a sofa and a coffee table, a writing desk and a chair, some wall hangings. 

Snape nodded them a hello and told them to take a seat on the sofa. Even he looked as casual as Harry had ever seen him, without his robes, wearing a black button-down shirt and sharply pressed trousers. He had unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and the cuffs, which were folded once upward, still hiding his Dark Mark. He was standing there, looking at them with his arms crossed.

“If you are only wasting my time, looking petrified, you might as well leave. I was under the impression that this was something _you_ wanted.”

“It is!” both Harry and Draco exclaimed at the same time. They glanced at each other and smiled a little. Then Draco continued, his eyes starting to shine with expectation,

“What do you want us to do? Tell us. That’s why we’re here.”  
Harry nodded and looked Snape in the eye. Snape smirked, making Harry blush and look away quickly.

The older man _Accioed_ a decanter of whisky and three glasses from his own rooms. They sailed gracefully through the open door that separated the two rooms and landed with a quiet clink on the coffee table. He poured a little in each glass and pushed two of them towards Harry and Draco, picking his own glass and raising it in a mock toast.

“Something for you to make you relax a little. May this evening be pleasurable for all parties present,” Snape said, and sipped from his glass.

Harry sniffed the amber liquid in his glass cautiously, recognised it as what it was and knocked the whole glass back. The burn made him wince a little. He caught Draco looking at him amusedly as he sipped his own whisky like the elegant pureblood he was. Harry had to grin. He chanced a glance at Snape who also, surprisingly, looked vaguely amused by his antics.

“Now, I must admit I am most intrigued how the Lion ended with the Snake and vice versa. So, I implore you, do tell me what possessed such mortal enemies to abandon all hostilities in favour of fornicating in abandoned class rooms and Circe knows where.”

Once again, the boys looked at each other and grinned. Draco cleared his throat and began,

“I broke his nose on Hogwarts Express. He was stalking me under his cloak as usual and I was so angry about what happened to father, what happened to me and the mess my life had become. I had a task from the snakefaced bastard, as you know. I already knew I’d never get it finished.”

Draco frowned and fell silent, looking at the glass in his hands. It was Harry’s turn to continue.

“I wanted to know what he was up to. I wanted revenge, too. I kept a close eye on him for a while. At the first chance I got to catch him alone, I got my cloak and went to find him. He was in an empty classroom, scribbling on papers, plotting god knows what. We got into an argument. It escalated into shoving and punching quite fast. The next thing I know, we’re, uh – “

Harry paused and blushed again. Draco snickered quietly, but didn’t let the poor, flustered Gryffindor off the hook. Harry took a breath and continued, looking at anything but Snape,

“We’re on the ground, grinding. I still don’t know who started it, but then we were kissing, all teeth and hard lips, and it was so good... Afterwards, we avoided each other like the plague for a week. Then we cracked. An empty corridor, an alcove, snogging, handjobs... We just came to an agreement that we both needed the release. It sort of just developed from that.”

Draco shifted uncomfortably and then looked at Harry with a serious expression before saying really quietly,

“In time it came to mean a lot more.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Draco had never referred to the importance of their relationship like that, even if his actions told Harry that the boy cared about him. It was huge, coming from Draco, and in front of Snape. Harry nodded his agreement and wondered what brought this up now. Maybe it was the new hope brought on by their plans.

Snape made a non-committal sound, his face revealing nothing, and asked if the boys were ready to start. Draco drank the rest of his whisky, smiled to Harry before confirming that they were.

Severus Snape wasn’t all that surprised to find out that the boys’ relationship had basically sprung from violence. Draco’s admission, in turn, had surprised him. He had believed the boy more like his father - reserved, if not cold. To say such a personal thing in front of him was a clear sign that the impossible Potter boy was actually good to him. It wasn’t that he appreciated overly public displays of emotion, but he didn’t wish for Draco a life as cold as his parents, or his own. Draco had always been prone to the contrary, despite his upbringing. Severus poured himself another glass of whisky and walked to the writing desk to grab the chair, dragging it closer and spinning it so that it faced the couple on the sofa and sat down. With a flick of his wand the coffee table floated out of the way.

“I will not touch either of you, but you will do as I say. If something is too much, you will tell me so. And _Harry_ , for once, you’d better pay more attention to the instructions than in my class.”

Hearing his own name spoken in that velvety smooth and smoky voice, now even lower and tinted with seduction, made Harry’s breath catch and small sparks of arousal flit through him, mingling with the pleasant warmth of the whisky. He swallowed hard.

“Stand up, both of you. Take off your shoes and socks. Then I want to see you undress each other. Slowly.”

The boys obeyed, facing each other, in profile to Snape. Draco pulled off Harry’s jumper, brushing his hands down his arms. Harry’s lips were parted and yet another blush had spread over his face and chest. Harry’s hands trembled slightly as he unbuttoned Draco’s robes and pushed them off his shoulders. He trailed his fingertips down Draco’s back and lingered on the curve of his arse. The robes dropped on the floor in an inelegant pile. Draco didn’t even frown this time; he kept staring into Harry’s eyes.

Draco slipped his hands under the hem of Harry’s faded tee-shirt and caressed the soft, hot skin just above the waistband of his jeans, and slowly, so slowly, slid his hands up his sides, dragging the shirt with them. Harry’s breath hitched a little and his skin pebbled. He lifted his arms and Draco tugged the shirt off. It stuck on Harry’s glasses and Draco had to smile. He wanted to take them off too, but he knew Harry would want to be able to see.

Harry licked his lips and began unbuttoning Draco’s shirt. He had to turn his gaze onto the buttons instead of Draco’s face. Otherwise he would just tear those clothes off if he kept looking at Draco wetting his lips with his tongue, his pupils dilated and a faint blush tinting his cheeks. It didn’t help. Each inch of pale skin revealed made Harry breathe harder, making it almost unbearable to move slowly. When the shirt was off he couldn’t stop himself from leaning closer and placing an open-mouthed kiss on the dip above Draco’s clavicle. A small shiver ran through the blond boy’s body.

“Did I say you were to kiss him? Pay attention now.”

Snape’s voice startled Harry from his lust-filled haze. He’d actually forgotten the man was watching them, he’d been so focused on Draco. He apologised quietly, but didn’t turn to look at the man.

Severus was enjoying the show. They truly were beautiful youths. Especially when they were together, contrasting and complimenting each other. He had been expecting Potter’s faux pas – the boy was simply too impulsive and could not contain himself. Severus sipped his whiskey and watched as Draco did his best to hide his smile. As the boy moved to open Harry’s – yes, _Harry’s_ , he couldn’t think of the boy as Potter when he was half naked and practically panting in front of him – belt, and a thought came to him. He had let the boys do as they pleased so far. Hadn’t they requested him to instruct them? They wanted his voice; they’d have his voice, his words.

“Stop. Turn around so that you’re both facing me, Draco behind Harry.” He waited for them to comply before continuing, “I want a clear view of how low that delicious flush spreads and I want to see you, Draco, follow that enticing trail of hair with your hands and take your time revealing the prize, no doubt already twitching from the idea of my eyes falling upon it.”

Harry, now very aroused and hardening rapidly, bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering. Snape smirked.

“Yes, I can see you find this idea enjoyable, Harry. You want me to see your prick, standing proud and ready for, perhaps, Draco’s hot, wet mouth. Hmm? Am I correct? I didn’t get the pleasure of seeing it last time.”

Harry nodded and gasped as Draco stepped closer and pressed his chest on the smooth back, snaking his arms around the slim waist. He brushed his palms down, over Harry’s crotch, barely avoiding his cock, then back up and undid the buckle. Draco turned his head a fraction and buried his nose in those soft black locks. He breathed in deeply. Harry always smelled of the forest after rain – fresh and somehow green.

As he undid the button he glanced at Snape. If he hadn’t known the man, he would’ve thought him bored. But on closer inspection you saw that those bottomless eyes were fixed on Draco’s hands and the fabric slowly parting beneath them, his fingers clutching the whisky glass more tightly than necessary.

Harry’s abdominal muscles tightened and his breathing got slightly faster as Draco unzipped his jeans. Snape’s nostrils flared. Draco smiled and the knowledge that his actions brought pleasure for both Snape and Harry made the flutter of excitement inside him grow. Well, that wasn’t the only thing growing.

Draco took his time dragging the jeans over Harry’s tented pants, now decorated by a spreading spot of moisture. He had to step back a little and bend down to finish pushing the jeans down the well-muscled legs. He caressed them lightly on his way up and tried to rub himself on Harry inconspicuously.

Snape took a deep breath and breathed out,

“Yes, touch him. Tease him. Make him whimper for more. But do not remove his underwear until I tell you to.”

Harry swallowed hard as Draco’s hands started stroking his chest, feather-light touches, fingers circling around but not touching his nipples. The hands travelled to his neck, then down again to the sensitive crease of his armpit and finally over the nipples. Draco kept circling and flicking his thumbs on Harry’s nipples, making him squirm and gasp. He laid his head on Draco’s shoulder, but kept looking at Snape, who, from time to time met his eyes.

“May I kiss him?” Draco asked, his voice a little raspy from arousal.

“You may,” Snape acquiesced.

Draco didn’t waste any time. He licked Harry’s neck from the juncture of his shoulder to his ear and sucked the earlobe into his mouth while pinching Harry’s nipples with his fingers. Harry shuddered and let out a low moan. Draco trailed his lips down and gently bit Harry’s neck. His hands went down too, a thumb slid under the waistband of Harry’s pants. Harry’s cock jumped. Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Snape empty his glass and put it on the floor. He dragged his finger back and forth under the fabric, then slid the other hand gently over the straining, hard flesh, eliciting a loud gasp from Harry.

It was torture, the best kind of torture Harry could imagine, having Draco’s hands on him and Snape’s sharp eyes pinning him. He tried not to push into the hand on his aching cock. He was panting heavily now and biting his lip hard trying to control himself. It was exactly what he’d hoped from the meeting, and they hadn’t even got to the best part yet.

“Is your cock yet begging to be sucked, Harry? Do you wish for Draco to wrap those pretty lips of his around it, licking the pre-cum that, undoubtedly, leaks from it in rivulets by now?”

Both boys made inarticulate sounds of approval. Draco’s hands clenched on the fabric of Harry’s pants.

“Take them off.”

Draco pulled the pants down and let them drop. He cupped Harry’s balls briefly and trailed his fingers to his hipbones, spreading them wide. He leaned his jaw on Harry’s shoulder and looked down. The sight made his mouth water. He heard Snape’s breath catch.

“Such a beautiful cock you have, Harry. Straight and smooth, and as I suspected, you’re dripping. Wouldn’t you want a taste, Draco? You would, you greedy boy. You shall have it after Harry removes the rest of your clothing,” Snape said, breathing somewhat harder than before. ” Now.”

Harry turned around quickly, swaying on his legs a little. He was so turned on he couldn’t wait to be in Draco’s mouth. He rid the blond of his trousers and pants quickly, not bothering to make it artful. He stroked Draco’s ribs with his hands and smiled at him. Draco, too, was leaking pre-cum.

“On your knees Draco. You get to suck that delicious cock now. Angle yourselves so that I can see you both.”

The blond licked his lips and got on his knees, pausing to kiss and lick Harry’s nipples and hipbones on his way. Severus was valiantly ignoring his own erection and clenched his hand into a fist. He truly appreciated the view presented to him. Harry had a beautiful cock, now reddened and glistening, thicker than he would’ve thought, but very proportionate to his size. Draco’s was just like the boy himself - slender, pale, though now flushed pink. For a fleeting moment he wanted to go to the boys and caress them both, caress himself, but banished the thought as fast as it had appeared. Instead, he would watch and memorise.

Draco grabbed Harry’s cock between his thumb and forefinger and angled it towards him. He licked it clean from the pre-cum like it was a melting ice-lolly. Harry whimpered and his thighs trembled. Draco sucked the swollen tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. He loved the bitter taste of Harry. He glanced up. Harry was looking at him with hooded eyes, practically glowing from the lust. His teeth were clamped on his lower lip again. Draco sucked down the whole cock, and closed his eyes briefly, overwhelmed, as the musky scent combined with the taste and feel of the cock in his mouth. He moaned and Harry made a choking sound, tangling his fingers in Draco’s hair.

“You’re holding back, Harry. I can tell from how your muscles quiver and how you try so hard to be still. You want to thrust, don’t you?” Snape’s velvety voice drawled. 

“Do you want to fuck Draco’s pretty little mouth?” The Potions Master was practically purring.

Harry nodded and shut his eyes as the sparks of pleasure coursed through his veins and made the blood pound in his ears.

Snape glanced at Draco as if to confirm he wanted it too. Draco moaned loudly and tried to convey with his eyes how much he indeed wanted it. Snape nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Fuck his mouth, little Gryffindor.”

Harry whimpered again and started thrusting slowly into that wet heat, mindful not to choke the other boy. Draco grabbed his arse and indicated he should thrust harder. He wanted to, but held himself back.

“I said, fuck his mouth,” Snape commanded more forcefully.

Harry groaned and did as he was told. He tightened his grip on the blond strands and snapped his hips harder and faster, his penis tapping the back of his lover’s throat. His breathing was laboured and he was now moaning constantly as he watched his cock, shiny with saliva, slide in and out the circle of Draco’s beautiful lips. _Gorgeous_ , he thought. Draco looked pleased, flushed, the mixture of saliva and pre-cum dripping onto his chin. His lips were so red and swollen. Harry whimpered. If he didn’t stop soon he would come. It seemed that Snape noticed it too, since he interrupted them, telling Draco to get up and let Harry suck him for a while. Harry did, kneeling like Draco had, and clamping his fingers tight around the base of his own cock, just to make sure he wouldn’t come.

Severus was having a hard time declining to pleasure himself. He was stronger than that, he told himself. Still, he had to bite his tongue not to groan out loud as Harry finally fucked Draco’s mouth. The sight was far more arousing than he had even imagined. Watching Draco’s cock disappear into Harry’s mouth was equally delicious. He dug his fingernails in his thigh in order to distract himself. Draco, ever so perceptive, noticed and said between pants,

“You should touch yourself, Severus. This is for your pleasure too. And, we would like it.”

Harry moaned his approval. Severus considered this, then gave in with a frustrated growl and lightly rubbed the bulge with his palm. The sensation was almost painful. Severus hissed and ground out,

“Move to the bed.”

Harry scrambled up and grabbed Draco’s hand, grinning at him. Severus followed levitating the chair beside him. The boys climbed on the bed and waited for instructions, stroking each other lightly. Severus placed the chair close to the bed, sat and flicked his wand again, turning the closed bed hangings on the opposite side and head of the bed into a mirror. There was a vial of lubricant on the nightstand.

“Now, which one of you shall get their tight hole fucked?”

Severus’ sharp eyes flicked between the two boys as if evaluating them, listing the pros and cons. The youths tried not to squirm under the scrutiny. They were getting impatient. He grinned menacingly as his gaze fixed on bright green eyes.

“Harry, on your hands and knees. And keep your hands on the bed, you are not to pleasure yourself. Draco, put that sharp tongue of yours to work. Make him beg for your cock.”

The boys rushed to obey. Draco pushed Harry’s torso down as he knelt behind him, stroking his spine and kissing his way down to his tailbone. He took his time laving the round cheeks with his tongue, occasionally nipping the skin with his teeth, making Harry gasp softly. Draco slid his hands up Harry’s thighs to his arse. His long fingers curved around the cheeks, spreading them to expose the puckered flesh. He trailed his tongue in a spiral towards it and was rewarded with a barely stifled moan. He licked and sucked his lover’s hole until it was loosened up and Harry was panting and moaning, clutching the bedsheets in an effort not to push his arse into Draco’s face. As Draco finally plunged his tongue inside Harry cursed. He heard a strangled noise and rustle of cloth from his left side - apparently Severus was enjoying himself as well.

The sight of The Boy-Who-Lived with his arse in the air, the Slytherin Prince’s tongue buried in it was too much. As soon as Severus saw the pink tip of Draco’s tongue disappear into Harry’s body, he couldn’t stop himself from reacting to the stimuli assaulting his senses. His palm pressed tighter on his cock, still confined in his trousers, and he couldn’t help groaning a little. He glanced in the mirror. Harry’s eyes were closed tightly, his mouth hung open as he kept keening from pleasure, sweaty hair stuck to his forehead hiding the famous scar. He couldn’t wait to see the expressions on that face when Draco penetrated him.

It didn’t take long for Harry to start babbling and begging as Draco fucked him with his tongue. He was trembling and screaming for more and as soon as Severus told Draco to prepare him, he grabbed the vial of lubricant with a shaking hand and thrust it towards Draco. The blond boy quickly slicked up his fingers and brought them to Harry’s loosened hole, pressing one in easily. He pumped it in and out several times before adding another finger. Harry moaned and pushed against his fingers and he added one more. Despite the overwhelming urge to stroke himself he could have come from Draco’s fingers only. He bit his lip and looked at his Potions professor in the mirror. The older man sat with his legs open, the heel of his hand pressed to his crotch. His other hand clutched the arm of the chair so hard his knuckles were white. The faint blush on his pale cheeks and chest, and the obvious erection were the only outward signs of his arousal.

“Severus,” he sighed breathlessly, and the dark eyes snapped to look into his. “I want to - see you - stroke your cock. Please.”

Severus’ eyes closed briefly and he swallowed hard. With a nod and a sigh, he complied, opening the buttons of his trousers with nimble fingers and pulled his cock free from his black boxers. He grunted as his fingers wrapped around his length and pumped slowly. He hadn’t wanted to give in to his urges, but it felt too good not to. His foreskin slid down to reveal the leaking and reddened head and he hissed softly as he swiped it with his thumb. He heard both boys moan and hum and turned his gaze on them again.

“Enough. Harry, turn on your back. I want to see the look on your face as Draco fills up your arse.”

Draco let out a small sigh of relief. Finally he could touch his throbbing cock. He smiled down at Harry who grinned and mouthed the words “fuck me”. He grinned back, grabbed a pillow and slid it under Harry’s hips as he wrapped his legs around him. After adding some more lubricant on his cock he brought it to Harry’s hole and with a final glance to make sure Severus approved, he started pushing in. Harry whined and bucked, trying to thrust himself on his cock faster as Draco paused to give him time to adjust. Draco complied with Harry’s wordless plea and sank into him completely.

Both boys moaned as one and Harry’s back arched off the bed. Severus bit his lip trying to suppress his own moan as his fingers squeezed the rigid flesh of his penis. The rapture was explicit on the boys’ faces and body language. They were both flushed and breathing heavily, eyes squeezed shut tightly, hands clutching fabric and flesh and hair alike. Draco thrust and thrust with enough force to make the sturdy four-poster creak and Harry moaned, half-formed words spilling from his lips in a torrent of incomprehensible syllables. Severus knew he wouldn’t last long. _Neither would the boys_ , he thought for his comfort. 

Harry tried his best not to explode then and there but the pleasure was so intense it took all the control he had in himself to give Severus one last meaningful look and extend his arm as he gasped and begged him to come closer, to come onto him. His skin was on fire; his insides were scorched by the bliss caused by Draco’s cock hitting his prostate with every thrust. He was sweating profusely – they both were - and he saw a light sheen of sweat on Snape’s brow as well. Harry stretched his arm out once more and moaned, locking eyes with his imposing Potions professor.

“Pleeeeassse...”

The word stretched into an almost unrecognizable groan. Harry’s eyes widened in surprise as Severus stood up and took the remaining steps to the edge of the bed, still stroking his impressive erection. Draco hummed and thrust with renewed vigour and stretched his arm towards Severus. Harry copied him, his eyes locked into the obsidian circlets. The air was nearly crackling with passion, lust and magic. Severus’ lids dropped down as his face contorted from the blissful combination of aural, visual and tactile stimuli. Severus’ thighs bumped into the mattress. He was so close to the youngsters he could smell their lust. The young bodies writhed in front of him and a bold hand grabbed his buttock, squeezing it hard enough to bruise. He quickened the pace of his stroking and relished in the wanton sounds the boys were making. The hand on his buttock slid to his testicles, groping clumsily, but nevertheless pleasurably. The air puffed out between his lips in short bursts as he neared his orgasm. It took only a few tugs more and he spilled his seed on the pale, smooth bodies in front of him. Had he not seen the plea in both the emerald and pewter eyes he would’ve been embarrassed. In fact, he’d never given in so fully into the delicious sensations battering his senses and it was both frightening and gratifying at the same time.

As soon as Harry felt the warm liquid spattering onto his stomach and chest, dripping down from Draco’s side, he felt his balls tighten. His body seized up, the tendons in his neck bulging as his eyes widened and unfocused. His mouth formed a pink o, but no sound came out, he wasn’t even breathing. For a second he felt like all motion had frozen, his body numb, the moment suspended in time. Then the air rushed out of his lungs and feeling returned to his limbs, stinging pinpricks on his skin. On top of him Draco was squeezing his eyes shut, hips jerking erratically, his breaths ragged half-sobs as he emptied himself inside his lover.

It took them all a long moment to calm their heaving lungs and shaking limbs. Severus had sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning his elbows on his knees. He was looking at the boys with an unreadable expression behind the hair that hung on his face. No one had yet broken the silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward. Another long moment passed before Draco sighed deeply and chuckled.

“That was something. I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm quite like that. I’m not sure I’ll be able to move anytime soon.”

Harry hummed in agreement, too worn out to form words. He cracked his eyes open to look at the Potions Master. A small jolt of shock went through him as he saw the man actually had a small smile playing on his lips. It transformed his face into something completely different from its usual stony expression.

Snape stood up, shaking his head a little and summoned his wand. He quickly cast some cleaning spells and tucked his spent cock away. He was still slightly shaken by his own reactions, the boys’ reactions and how indescribably good it had been. Severus didn’t think they’d ever do it again, but at least he would have some delicious memories for the future. The thought of future reminded him that they still needed a plan for Draco’s defection.

“You may rest for a while, then we will discuss about Draco’s situation and how we will bring it up with the Headmaster. I’ll make tea.”

The Potions Master turned on his heel and marched to his quarters, leaving the boys alone. They laid there with their limbs tangled and stared at each other, smiling radiantly. Harry tugged Draco in a firm embrace, feeling optimistic for the first time in a long while.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Luck in Volatile Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243529) by [wingardiumleviosakid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardiumleviosakid/pseuds/wingardiumleviosakid)




End file.
